Mother doesn't always know best
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: Hotch finds out about a daughter that he never knew he had, she has her own reasons for coming into his life but she also wants to know the man that he mother has been throwing in her face all her life and Hotch has to go to extreme lengths to become the father that should have been there the second her mother saw dollar signs instead of a daughter. Unknown Daughter Rewrite. T
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

I felt the bed dip as he got up and ready for work. I forced myself not to move, the last thing I wanted was for him to know that I was awake. He threw the covers aside, causing them to slid off myself but I didn't dare make any move to pull them back up. The first thing he did was get in the shower and I felt a sigh of relief flow through me. I had about fifteen minutes before he got back out. I quickly got out of bed and did my best not to make any noise as I moved around the room. I shrugged on a nightgown even though it hurt to walk, thanks to Nathan's excitement the night before. Its almost like he wants it to hurt and honestly I wouldn't doubt it. Once I was covered I moved down stairs to get his breakfast ready.

Like clockwork I had the eggs made just the way he liked them and his toast and bacon done to perfection. My goal for today was to make it out of the house without any new injuries. The second I set the plate down at his chair, I heard him lumbering down the steps. I took three steps back and held my arms behind my back. He didn't like it if I stood to close to him in the morning but if I went to far back he thought I was being disrespectful. He grunted in approval as he sat down and began eating. Most women would think that he was handsome and I'm sure he is but I just can't look past some of the thing's he done and made me do. My mother told me that I was lucky for a man like him to be interested in me at such a young age. I thought it was creepy but she somehow talked me into letting him walk me down the aisle, I didn't know at the time how big of a check he had been writing her. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was pretty tall. He was a bit lankly but that didn't really fool me, I know just how hard he can hit. It didn't take long for him to finish his food and he pushed the plate away. I automatically scooped it up and began cleaning it.

He then went for his shoes and tied them up before moving in behind me. His hands roughly gripped my hips and he pulled me back into him. I forced myself not to shy away from his touch or fight him in anyway. He did things like this to try and find a reason to punish me. I didn't understand it, he didn't seem to need a reason almost any other time.

"I'll be home at 11 tonight, I'm having dinner with my assistant and will more then likely go back with her to her apartment." He paused and I could hear the smirk in his voice, he liked telling me that I wasn't good enough for him. But I didn't really care, the more he slept with other women the less he was sleeping with me. I don't think he understood that. "I expect you to be undressed and waiting for me by then." I felt my heart drop but I didn't let it show.

"Yes sir."

"I think it's about time we have another baby." His nose ran along my neck and to me it felt like spiders gliding across my skin and it took everything in me not to run away. "What do you think? You listened better when you were pregnant." He said harshly. I don't know what he means, I always listen to him. It's not like I enjoy getting beat.

"Whatever you decide is best." He laughed at me and shoved my body into the granite counter.

"Pathetic." And with that he was gone. I waited until I heard the car pull out of the driveway before finishing up the dishes and then I moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get Aiden up and ready. When I moved into his room he was already awake and waiting for me. The four year old knew not to make any noise until I came and got him. I hated that he had to live like this but it was only for right now, only until I could get out.

I gave him the clothes I needed him to wear and then went to get ready myself. It didn't take me long to get dressed and cover the bruises that my clothing for today wouldn't cover up.

"Mommy!" Aiden ran into the room just after I stood from slipping into my heels. I wasn't allowed to own anything else. Nathan didn't like it when I wore anything that he didn't consider ladylike. Heels, and dresses as well as lingerie were the only things that he allowed in my side of the closet. He jumped into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist. Despite the pain the contact caused I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes my love?" I readjusted him on my side and grabbed my purse from the hook on the closet wall and carried him down the steps.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"Mommy has to do something first but after that we can go." I told him to which he happily bounced in my arms. "My god your getting big." He giggled and bounced harder. I made sure to lock the door on my way out of the house and then set the child down. He pushed his dark hair into my legs as I pushed the house key into my bag. I grabbed onto his hand and started leading him down the drive way onto the sidewalk.

Every time I left the house I thought about never coming back. I always wondered how far I could get without him finding me. Probably not very far. He would play the wounded husband and claim that I kidnapped our son. He had to many friends in the police force that would help him cover up the abuse and I didn't have enough money on my own to hire a lawyer to fight for custody and I knew that if I caused him too much trouble then he would just kill me.

When Aiden was born I had been worried that he would be too much like him. I was more then happy to discover that the boy came out as the spitting image as myself and since Nathan hardly ever spent any time with him he also favored me in personality.

"Where are we going?" He asked after about half an hour of walking. I knew he was more then likely getting tired so I picked him up and put him on my back. I didn't really want to tell him where I was going. He normally does as I tell him to but I didn't want Nathan to ask him something then him lie. If Nathan ever thought that he was lying then he threatened to beat him into telling the truth and I don't know what I would do if I had to watch him beat my son. So the less Aiden knew the better.

When we finally made it to the BAU I was more then happy to put him down and walk inside the building. I knew that bringing Aiden with me wasn't the smartest thing to do. A three year old shouldn't be present when a meeting like this was happening but I couldn't leave him at home by himself and I didn't have the cash to put him in daycare. Nathan gave me a credit card but it was only for getting groceries and he got a notification every time I used it. Sometimes I could get some cash back if I bought enough stuff, he wasn't very good at math. So I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him once I made it to where I needed to be.

When I made it though security and into the elevator I felt a little bit of relief. It was the very first time that I had been somewhere that I felt a little bit safe since I was ten years old. Aiden seemed to be having a hard time holding in his excitement. I've never taken him to his big of a building before and all the fancy things they had us walk though had him mesmerized. A very colorful women walked on right behind us followed by a very large man. The color of their skin greatly contrasted each others but based on their conversation they were very good friends.

"….I'm telling you, the meatball sub cannot compare to the-"

"Is your hair really like that?" Aiden cut the women off with his very loud, very amazed voice. I felt my eyes widened and I quickly pulled him back to me and apologized to the women.

"Aiden!" I said harshly and like a wounded puppy he looked up at me apologetically. "Don't interrupt others, it's very rude."

"Sorry Mommy." He said.

"Oh, it's okay." The woman assured, "I colored my hair." She said to Aiden who was back to being amazed.

"Like a picture?"

"Just like a picture."

"I want to color my hair!" He exclaimed to me. Turning around and jumping up and down. "I want to make it blue and green, and red, and yellow, and orange…." He continued naming different colors to the point where he was repeating some of them. The lady mouth her apology to me and I just shook my head at my son.

"Okay, maybe on a day that doesn't end in 'y'." He beamed at my answer that caused both of the adults to laugh. At that moment the elevator door opened and we all stepped out. "Neither one of you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Aaron Hotchner would you?" Both of them seemed to have recognized the name.

"He's right though those doors and into one of the offices on the second level." I must have seemed lost because he added, "I'm heading that way, I'll show you."

"Well then, I must be getting back to my layer then."

"You have a layer? Like batman?" Aiden once again became excited with the new information this women was sharing with him. "I want to see it!" I went to tell him no but she cut me off before I could.

"I can show him while you speak to Aaron." My eyes widened but Aiden was already all over it.

"Mommy! Please! Please!" He was jumping up and down and pressed his his body into my legs.

"It's okay, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do." I said. She shook her head.

"It's fine, really. I'm still on my lunch." Aiden continued to give me the puppy dog eyes and I caved after making sure to get her name, I didn't want him with me while this happened anyway. He happily went off with her and the man began leading me to where I needed to go.

"Derek." He said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Eliza." I got the hand shake over with quickly, and crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed to find that odd but I couldn't really help it. Before he led me though a glass door I glanced behind me where Aiden had disappeared. I can't even keep my son under control, what makes me think that I'll be able to keep meeting my father a secret?

The room he led me into was filled with desks and people doing their jobs. I hadn't even been in a place like this. Not with this many important people. He led me up a small flight of stairs and I saw what he meant with the offices being on the second level. He held up a hand for me to wait a second I couldn't stop myself from flinching and taking a small step back but regained myself quickly. He gave me an odd look but I just smiled. It was a fake smile but a smile none the less.

He opened the door and I could hear him say something but couldn't tell the words that came out of his mouth. When he popped his head back out he opened the door for me to walk in.

"Thanks." I said and walked inside. I looked up and saw the man sitting behind his desk. It was almost like looking in a mirror. I hadn't expected it to be this uncanny. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and it took me a second to remember that I had makeup covering some of the bruises. I glanced down to make sure none of the ugly blue and green was showing though and was happy to see that it wasn't. My attention was brought back by the sound of the door shutting. My eyes shot back up and I felt myself freeze for the first time since I thought of this plan.

I've always known this man was my father although this will be the first time that I get to meet him. My mother used to tell me that he was t good for us, that he wouldn't care about me. I remember the day that he got married to his wife. She had always been looking into him and everything that was going on in his life. I never realized how messed up it was until now. She had shown me a picture from the wedding and told me how happy he looked that he never had to see me.

She had told me that she told him that she was pregnant and he told her to get an abortion. But by the time she sold me into a marriage that will more then likely get me killed I decided that she probably never told me the truth about anything. So here I am.

"Take a seat." He offered and I complied slowly. I licked my lips and my foot began to shake slightly as I thought about how to approach the subject. This couldn't really go good, at least I don't think it can. I really don't want to mess this man's marriage but I don't have any other choice. I need to make sure my son is safe if something happens to me and this is the only way I can think of. I looked around his desk and saw the name plate and I knew for sure this is who I was looking for. I also saw a picture of him, his wife and what looked to be there kid.

I debated on whether or not to leave and just try and find a different way. The I thought of my son. He's such a bubbly kid and he doesn't deserve what's happening right now. He shouldn't have to hide form his father in his room every night. He shouldn't have to hear me cry from my bedroom after Nathan has his way with me and he sure as hell shouldn't have to be scared for mine or his life.

"I'm your daughter." I said it quickly but I tried to make sure that he could hear me so I didn't have to say it again. His face was closed off but at the same time I could tell he was more then shocked to hear the words. Before he could tell me differently I quickly pulled out my birth certificate and put it on the desk in front of him. He took it and looked it over. My foot bounced more aggressively as I waited for him to say something. Even though I have my reasons for wanting to get to know him and start some kind of relationship I still just really want to get to know him. I've never really had a father in my life and from the things I've seen on Tv that might be why I'm so screwed up.

"Your….my daughter?"

"You're Aaron Hotchner right?" I could feel my heart begin beating faster. This is the point where he tells me to leave. That he didn't care and that he was already happy enough with his life that I didn't matter. Each second he didn't answer me I got more and more nervous. "Would you be willing to do a paternity test?" I found myself nodding before I even understood what he was asking me. Paternity test? Will that show up under the insurance that Nathan has me under? Do they even need my name? Will I be expected to pay for half of it? I didn't know enough about any of that to give myself any real answer and I thought asking those questions might be a little weird and raise a few questions that I didn't really want to answer. "You're married?" He asked and my eyes shot down to the ring on my finger.

"Um...yeah." I twisted it absentmindedly. Honestly I hated it but if Nathan caught me without it then I would be in a lot more trouble then this stupid thing is worth. Everything Nathan made me do, he made me do it because he knew that it made me upset. Just like when he got me pregnant with Aiden. He had found me taking contraception pills one morning after he made me sleep with him and he lost it. After that he took the week off work and he made it his goal to get me pregnant. He succeeded.

Aaron seemed to be slightly surprised at that information. I knew that he knew how old I was because he's got my birth certificate and I guess being married at 20 isn't all that common. Normally kids my age are at college and having fun. Not married with a four year old son and an abusive husband. I thought about what I was supposed to do now.

"Does you're mother **know** you're here?" He asked. I felt my mood go sour right away.

"What she knows doesn't matter." Even I thought my voice was a little more then he deserved but I couldn't help it. I fixed my face and voice quickly. I then thought about Aiden and I didn't want to leave him with Penelope for to long.

"So that's a no."

"I shouldn't matter." I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone. _I'm on my way home now be ready for me._ Nathan's text message caused my heart to nearly beat out of my chest. "I have to go." I stood up and grabbed my paper from his desk. I grabbed a pin and sticky note form his desk and scribbled my number down. "Text me with whatever you need me to do." I said quickly and left his office. I was relieved to see Penelope waiting at the end of the stairs with Aiden. I thanked her for watching him.

"Eliza!" I heard Aaron call after me but I needed to get home. None of this is going to work if Nathan finds out that I was here. He'll kill me then who will take care of Aiden?

 **What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I had just enough cash to hail a cab back to the house. Just as I shut the door I saw his car pull into the driveway. I pushed Aiden up to his room and hurried up to the bedroom that Nathan and I shared. I quickly did as he instructed and waited for him on the bed.

I closed my eyes tightly and tired to think about what I had done today. If Nathan ever finds out then he will kill me and it will all be for nothing. There is no way that Aiden can survive here with out me as a buffer. He slammed the door to our bedroom and I flinched without opening my eyes. I heard the sound of fabric rubbing against itself as he got rid of his clothes.

"The dumb bitch canceled on me for dinner with her husband!" He exclaimed and I felt the bed dip. His hand wrapped around my ankle and he pulled me to the edge of the bed. "But that's alright, I've got my own bitch here."

The red lights glared at me from the nightstand. They read 4:45 AM and I still couldn't fall asleep. He was pressed against my back but not in a comforting way, more in a controlling way. Sleeping on my side is the most uncomfortable way for me to sleep and I think he knows that so that's why he does this.

Just like he does with everything else. The only thing I'm allowed to have that I enjoy is my son and that's only because he doesn't want a witness here to see everything he does and putting Aiden up for adoption would look bad. Not to mention he knows that the only reason I haven't tried leaving was because of Aiden.

I wonder what Aaron thought of what happened today. I know that leaving the way I did more then likely looked pretty bad, but I couldn't risk letting Nathan get home before Aiden and I. If he had known that I left the house for anything other then taking Aiden to the park I would have been in more then deep trouble.

The pain in my abdomen brought my thoughts back to what had happened just a few hours before. I really hope that he didn't succeed in getting me pregnant. The last thing I need if to have to worry about protecting another baby from him. Aiden was lucky in the sense of his personality. He was resilient and didn't seem to be all that messed up despite being locked up in his room from 5 o'clock in the afternoon to about nine in the morning. He had his own bathroom and a lot of toys but still.

I was also worried about having to do the DNA test. I didn't want my name going down on any sheet of paper that has any chance of finding it's way into Nathan's hands but I couldn't think of an argument that could get me out of doing it without it seeming like I was hiding something. Part of me said that I should have just explained my situation to Aaron and see if he could help me but at the same time I didn't want to do that until I knew for sure that something could be done to get Aiden out of the home.

If Aaron had tried and then it failed and someone Nathan got me out of the picture and took off with Aiden then it would all be worthless. So I have to see where this goes and bide my time until I get the perfect opportunity. As the time ticked on I waited until it was time for him to get up and get ready for work.

Just like every other morning he got up and in the shower. I got up and dressed then made my way downstairs to start making him breakfast. I finished and he came down, ate and left.

Aaron moved into his kitchen where Haley already had his breakfast ready. He moved past the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He thanked her for the food and started eating. He hadn't told her about what happened to him the previous day but he wasn't sure if he should continue to hold onto the information. Haley wasn't the type of woman that liked being the last to know.

He wanted to wait until he did the DNA test before bringing it up but at the same time he wanted her advice on what to do and how to handle the situation. He remembered Eliza's mother, she had been the only other woman that Aaron had slept with other then his wife, not that they were married when it happened. They split up to go to college but that had only lasted for about four months before she drove up to his campus and asked to get back together. He of course said yes, not knowing that the woman he had been talking could have been pregnant with his baby. He didn't want to upset his wife, especially with the new baby in the house, but knew that he had to tell her sooner rather then later.

"Haley." He said, bringing up a napkin to wipe off the small amount of grease from the sausage. She knew something wasn't right with his tone but figured he was about to tell her that he had to leave for a case or something along those lines, despite it being Saterday. He gestured for her to sit and she knew that it was going to be something more then that.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concerned. He thought about how to bring this up to her and decided to talk about their time apart, so she didn't jump to far down a rabbet hole of conclusions.

"Do you remember when we went to college and split up of a short amount of time?" He looked at her and tired to remember to keep his face soft. He knew she didn't like it when he went all stoic on her. She frowned at him but nodded. "Do you remember that I told you I had been talking to another woman at that time but broke it off with her when you and I got back together?" She went tense and her frowned deepened.

"Why? Has she contacted you?" Aaron could hear some anger under her words and quickly tried to keep it from growing to the point where he wouldn't be able to explain anything.

"No, not her." Now she looked confused.

"Then why are you bringing her up?"

"Because….a young woman, about 20, came in yesterday afternoon claiming to be my daughter." There was a long silence between the two of them. Aaron waiting for his wife's reply and her trying to sort though what he husband just told her. She sat down in the chair across from him and blinked a few times.

"You're….daughter?"

"She agreed to get a DNA test done so I can know for sure but…."

"But what?" Aaron would have flinched at her tone but he was being careful not to show how freaked out he was by the whole situation.

"She looked a lot like me." Haley took a deep breath and rolled her lip in between her teeth.

"When are you doing the DNA test?"

"Not sure, I haven't called to set up an appointment yet." The look she gave him told him that was the wrong answer.

"You should have the phone call the second she left your office!" She exclaimed "I'll call." She got up from the table and quickly moved over to the house phone where it sat on the hook. It took her about half a second to realize she didn't have a number so she then went to find the phone book.

"Haley." He called after her.

"What?" She snapped, coming back into the room with the large book she had been after.

"We need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"What's going to happen if she does end up being mine." Haley dropped the book down on the table harshly and took her seat once more. She pushed her blond hair back and sighed. Aaron waited for her to say something and he didn't have to wait very long.

"What do you want to happen?" She asked softly. "You said she was an adult right?" Aaron nodded.

"Yes, she even has a son of her own. And she's married." He thought about the little boy she had with her while she was leaving. Garcia said that she had offered to watch the kid while Eliza was speaking with Aaron. He didn't know how he felt about maybe being a grandfather. He just a kid of his own less then six months ago. That got him thinking about the age of the boy compared to the age of his possible daughter. She would have had to been around sixteen, maybe younger, when she had him.

"Really?" Haley seemed to be a little chocked at the news but everything about this was shocking. "We just had a baby…." Haley sighed once more and thought about what this would mean for them. She didn't know what it would mean, what it could mean. It's not like he was unfaithful and being home a baby. He had no idea about this kid and he couldn't control her coming into his life like this.

"I'm sorry." He said, "but if she is mine….I can't just pretend that she doesn't exists." He told her firmly.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair to her. She didn't ask to be born."

"Mommy!" Aiden yelled from the upstairs bathroom where he was currently getting a bath. I smiled at his tone but kept on mopping the floor. If it wasn't perfectly clean then I would be punished and the pain from last night was still making it hard for me to move around. So doing whatever I could to keep him pleased.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to come out now!" He called back down to me.

"Let me finish up and I'll come and get you." He yelled back an okay and I sped up as much as I could without the pain getting to much worse. By the time I was done the floor shined and I hurried up to my son. I got him out of the shower and wrapped him in a towel before carrying him into his room to get him dressed.

His room was a pretty good size. His toys were all scattered on the floor and his bed but I couldn't really blame him, I was the only other person that went in there and having him clean his room when he was only going to get it messy again didn't sound like something I wanted to fight him on. I had other things to worry about. Like making sure he didn't grow up to be anything like his father.

"Mommy?" he questioned as I buttoned up his shirt. I was down on my knees so him and I were almost the same height. "Why does Daddy hurt you." My hands froze halfway though pushing the plastic circle though the hole. I thought about how to answer him. I could either make up an excuse for the way his father treats me and make it not sound as bad as it is or I could tell him the truth. I didn't want Aiden to think of his father in any good light. I know that sounds awful but it's true. I wanted him to hate Nathan.

"Because he's not a good person." I answered, finishing up his shirt. I stood back up and moved to sit on his bed.

"Does he love us?" I took a deep breath.

"What's up with all the questions?"

"You say you love me but you don't hurt me." He answered. I thought about what he's seen but them realized he hasn't seen anything but I'm sure he's heard things. He's seen the bruises and he's heard me cry. He's heard Nathan scream and tell at me about how worthless and how much of a whore I apparently am. I smoothed his hair down.

"I don't know if he does or not." He frowned and then fell into my chest. I didn't want to crush his feelings but at the same time I didn't want to lie to him about something like that. God forbid I tell him that his father does love him and in the future he finds out that's not true. I didn't want him to resent me.

"I love you mommy." He said and I smiled at him.

"I know you do. And I love you." I patted his head. "You wanna help me work on the flowers outside?" He nodded his head eagerly and we both moved from the room. While we were passing the closet that held all the cleaning supplies I heard the sounds of the bottles rattling together. I then remembered the phone number I had given to Aaron.

I had two phones. The one Nathan bought for me so he could tell me what needed to be done at any given time and then the pre-paid one I bought with some extra cash for this very reason. I hid it with the cleaning stuff because I knew Nathan would never look there.

I told Aiden to go down without me and quickly opened the door and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and waited for him to say something back. I knew who it was because Aaron's the only person that I had given the number to.

"Eliza? This is Aaron Hotchner." He said in a very processional tone. I nodded to myself then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. Aiden yelled for me from the bottom floor and I started moving in that direction.

"I called and set up an appointment for Monday at six o'clock. Is that okay?" I licked my lips and thought about it. Monday is when he goes out for golf with his coworkers and normally goes out with them drinking after so he's never home before midnight.

"That's actually perfect." I said as I hit the bottom of the steps. Aiden had already put his shoes on and was ready to go out and dig in the dirt. I heard someone in the background day something but I couldn't make out the words.

"Mommy! Can you book up the sprinkler?" Aiden yelled. This kid has absolutely not volume control.

"You just took a bath."

"This will be like a shower!" I shook my head but got the device out anyway.

"Is that your son I hear in the background?"

"Yeah, he wants to play and get dirty right after I got him all cleaned up." I opened the door and shut it behind me as I moved outside. There wasn't much else to talk about then so he confirmed that the appointment was fine and we hung up.

I still had about another three hours before Nathan got home so I got to work on picking the weeds in the flower bed. This is the one chore that I enjoy doing. I've always had a thing for plants but whenever Nathan was around I made it look like that was the worse thing he could make me do. If he knew that I like it as much as I do he would hire someone to come out and do it for us.

I spent the rest of that day and the day after that being the perfect wife, I couldn't risk not being able to look normal at the doctors appointment. Even though I knew that he wasn't working, he was out getting drunk and sleeping with anything in a skirt. When he came home he continued on trying to get me pregnant. It was almost like he had a feeling that I would try and leave him, he didn't have to know what I was planing to feel that something had changed despite me doing my best to act as normal as possible. I guess in his mind if I was with child then I couldn't do anything.

Everything was going as I had hoped until Monday morning. I woke up and went to make his breakfast while he was in the shower just like I did every morning. He came down and I set it in front of his chair. He took a bite into the bacon and spit it right back onto the plate.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled and swiped the glass right off the table and it shattered all over the floor. I flinched. "You can't even make a decent goddamned breakfast." He shook his head in disgust and I thought for a brief stupid second that that would be all he did. His close fist connected with my face and it wasn't until I hit the ground that I felt the pain. My head knocked against the ground and my vision went black for a split second.

"Get the fuck up." He spit. The pain bounced off the walls in my head and I gripped onto the side of the table to pull myself up. I fell a few times but I managed to stand. His fingers wrapped around my throat and he pulled me close to his face. "I sweat to fucking god that if this table isn't filled with amazing food when I get back I will kill you in front of that no good son of yours. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I stammered with the lack of oxygen.

"Get to work bitch." He threw me back onto the ground and made sure to step on my fingers as he walked past. I didn't get up until I heard the door slam.

 **Okay please leave what you think. Do you like this version better the original? Tell me what you think of Nathan?**


	3. Chapter 3

No amount of make-up in the world could hide the swelling in my face or the fact that both my pointer finger as well as my middle finger were broken. I didn't even try. I just wrapped them up and got some ice on my face, hoping that I could at least open my eye by the time I needed to meet Aaron. Aiden was quiet all morning so I know he heard everything that went on this morning. Another thing that he left me were bruises around my throat but those were easily covered with a scarf.

All I could think about was how much time I needed in order to make dinner tonight. I knew that if I didn't make something that needed time and a level of skill then he would do as he said and I couldn't let that happen. I also knew that I couldn't cancel the doctors apportionment. Nathan could decide at any time that I'm not allowed to leave the house and then I'll never be able to go through with this. Not to mention he said that he would be coming home early so he could 'enjoy his dinner' so I don't have as much time as I thought I was going to have.

Every time I moved around my head started spinning and I had to grip onto the counter to keep myself on my feet. My head pounded and every thought that went through my mind felt like someone was pounding onto a drum in the back of my head.

I set Aiden's breakfast down in front of him and then went to work on seeing what food I had to cook. When I came back of of the pantry I saw my son pushing his food around on his plate without eating any of it. He looked like he hadn't slept and I frowned and went to sit next to him. I moved my good hand to his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I took my hand from his shoulder to his forehead.

"I don't like it here." He said sadly, "can we leave?" He asked. I sighed and thought about how to answer the boy.

"I'm working on it." I decided to tell him the truth, the likelihood that Nathan would go to him for answers were slime to none and I didn't like him acting like this. "If everything goes like I want it to then we will leave him soon." I said the last part in a whisper almost like I didn't want anyone else in the house to hear. He reached up and touched the side of my face that was no doubt turning into a dark ugly purple.

"I don't like it when he hurts you." I saw tears begin to make their home in his eyes and I pulled him close to me and held him.

"I know." Despite the fact that I hadn't wanted to get pregnant I have no idea if I would have been able to make it though all of this without him. Every time I wanted to give up and just end the pain I would think about him. I would think about how much he needs me and that if I wasn't here then no one would be around to protect him. "I know." I could feel him crying into my chest and I was really hoping that I could get him and out of here as soon as possible.

The walk to the clinic he made the appointment at wasn't nearly as long as it took me to get to the BAU on the first day. Aiden walked on the side that had my good hand and he was more then happy to get out of house for a little while. Before we left I made sure to have everything ready for me to cook when we got back. I did all the prep that needed to be done and the only thing I needed to do was put it in the oven when we got back it would be finished about five minuets before he got home, he decided that he would be home early tonight to enjoy his dinner. Close call but I knew that I would make it. I had to.

"Eliza." Aaron was sitting in the back of the room with a blond woman sitting next to him. Remembering the photos on his desk I made the connection that she was his wife. I wasn't sure how I felt about her being here. Her face went from being emotionless to shocked at the sight of my face. "What happened to your face?" He questioned.

"Aiden and I were playing basketball and we had a little….mishap." Aiden frowned and I took a seat next to Aaron. Aiden hopped up on my lap and he was still in a pretty bad mood. I had already told him not to tell anyone what happened in our house this morning. He was never one that enjoyed lying and I knew that but this is for the best until I know for sure that everything would work out.

"Looks more then a little mishap." She said and I shrugged, hoping to end the conversation on the wound there. Aiden leaned back against my chest and pressed crossed his arms over his chest. I tried to make sure that I was putting all my attention onto both Aaron and his wife even though my brain was swimming. Neither one of them had any time to really say anything before his name was called and we all moved to the back room.

"Okay, so we just need to take a small DNA sample and everyone can be on their way." The nurse said, she faltered once she saw my face and I could tell that she wanted to ask about it but she didn't. At first she seemed to think that we were testing Aiden and Aaron but that was quickly explained and she got some hair from myself as well as Aaron. She put them in bags before labeling them and said that we could go. I went to walk out of the room and another wave of dizziness washed over me and I found myself grabbing onto Aaron to keep myself from falling over.

He gripped onto my other arm and I waited a few seconds before the black spots left completely. When I could see clearly again I saw the nurse standing right in front of me. I jumped back slightly and when I moved the black spots came right back.

"How long have you had this knot?" She asked, lightly touching the swelled up skin. It hurt like hell but I answered her.

"I got it this morning." she frowned.

"Follow my finger with your eyes for me please." She said as she held up her hand and did as she said she was going to do. I guess I did it wrong because she frowned again. "Sweetie, I think you should go to the hospital." Her voice was kind of light when she said it making me think that it was pretty bad. My first thought was of Nathan and what he would think of me going to the hospital when I was supposed to be at home making him dinner.

"No, it's okay. I feel fine. Just a little dizzy." I shrugged her off and grabbed Aiden's hand. I turned to Aaron and his wife who's name I learned to be Haley. "Can you call me with the results please. I need to be home before my husband." I could tell that they wanted to say something but I was already leaving. I couldn't risk Nathan finding out that I've been leaving during the day. He knows that I sometimes take Aiden to the park but that's it.

"You've got a pretty bad concussion there."

"It's fine, I'm fine." I shook my head at her and smiled the best I can despite the pain in my skull.

"I think she's right."

"Aaron, I really appreciate your concern and all but I best be getting home. If I get any worse I'll have Nathan take me to the hospital later on tonight." I assured him and pulled Aiden closer to my legs. He was looking back between me and the other adults. I don't know how much of the conversation he was really understood but he didn't seem to be liking the exchange. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but he let me go. I checked the time and started to panic when I saw my small window of time closing and I said my goodbyes before hurrying back home and got Nathan's dinner in the oven. After I knew that was taken care of I made Aiden's dinner before sending him off to his room after the clock signaled that he would be home soon.

I cleaned up the rest of the house so I knew it was in tip-top shape and when his dinner was ready to come out of the oven I made sure to set the table perfectly and had his plate made and everything. Just as he came in the door I had set down his utensils right next to his plate. I flinched as I heard the door slam and took a step back where I always stood while he ate.

He dropped his bag and slumped into his chair before he started eating. I felt myself go tense as he made a face that didn't look like he was enjoying it. He looked at me and pressed his lips in a tight line.

"Get out of my sight." He grumbled. I didn't give him any time to change his mind before I rushed out of the kitchen and moved into Aiden's room. I shut the door behind me and he happily pulled out his toys for us to play with. I normally didn't like showing the fact that Aiden existed whenever Nathan was home but tonight I wanted to spend more time with my son.

Luckily he left me and Aiden alone for most of the night except to tell me to come to bed. I tucked Aiden and went to mine and Nathan's room. I already knew what he wanted from me but I still didn't want to do it. But at the same time tonight's been on the easier side so I didn't fight him.

"There is no way that came from a basketball." Haley said as they got into their car to go home. She pulled at the seat belt as she went on about the wounds she saw on the younger girl. "Did you see the marks on her neck?" She leaned forward as she addressed her husband, "someone did that to her." Aaron saw everything that she was speaking about and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. She only freaked out when it came to her husband.

He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the situation. She wasn't very open with him by nay means but at the same time she just met him. He didn't expect her to let out her entire life story but he was hoping that he would be able to get her to open up quickly, it wasn't difficult to see her issues in terms of trust issues.

"Are you even listening to me?" Haley questioned, anger clear in her tone. It brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her.

"Sorry, just thinking." She nodded and leaned back into the chair.

"You said she's twenty?" Haley asked after a few minuets of silence, lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah, looked like her birthday just passed."

"And she's got a four year old? So she was sixteen when he was born." Aaron nodded, that sounded about right. "Aaron, did she tell you anything about her mother? I know you haven't really had a chance to talk to her."

"No, she's hasn't mentioned anything about her mother and I don't think that she's on the best speaking terms with her." He answered, thinking about how she reacted to him mentioning her when Eliza had first came to see him. He also thought about Aiden, the boy didn't say much today but from what Garcia told Aaron the bout was bursting with personality. Another thing that had his mind swimming was the fact that if this DNA test came back positive then that little boy would be his grandson. That made him feel old.

"That little boy was cute though." Aaron nodded in agreement, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "What are you going to do when the results come in? Do you think they'll be positive?"

"Do you think they will be?" She thought about her answer and took a deep breath.

"She's the spitting image of you." She said after a few minuets of a silent ride. "I'ed be more surprised if they came back negative." That kind of shocked Aaron. He knew there were a few similar looks between the two of them. The dark hair, the eyes and they both had the same skin tone. She defiantly was a beautiful girl.

"We'll see." Was all he could think to say.

Over the next couple of days I did as I was told by Nathan. Things weren't so bad, in fact they were a little better then they've been in a while. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything other then sleep so it was a nice change and I was soaking it up. Its been three days since the doctors appointment and I still hadn't heard anything from Aaron and it was kind of making me a little nervous that he hasn't contacted me but at the same time Nathan was spending more time here and the less things seemed to be out of whack the better.

One thing that I always counted on was the fact that Nathan's job was very uniform. He went to work at the same time and got off at the same time. The thing that really bothered me was that he could be home at any time really after work and there wasn't really any set time. He never takes any days off, he's never late and so I get most of the day to myself and as long as I get done everything that I'm supposed to the pain was a little easier to deal with….unless he had a bad day. Then it didn't matter what I did, that pain would be unbearable.

It was about six o'clock when I heard a knock on the front door. Aiden was watching Tv and didn't so much as flinch when I moved though to answer the door. We had about fifteen minuets before we needed to worry about Nathan getting home. I opened the door was a more then surprised to see Aaron standing on the front porch. I took a step back and glanced over my shoulder out of habit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, pushing the door so I was more of sticking my head out of it rather then having my whole body exposed.

"The test results came back from the paternity test." he answered, "may I come in?" He asked. I licked my lips and glanced behind me into the living room to glance at the clock on the cable box. I still had ten minuets so I opened the door for him tentatively. He stepped though and looked around. "You have a beautiful home." I thanked him quietly and moved into the kitchen, walking past Aiden on the couch. He glanced up briefly but I told him to stay put.

"I was expecting a phone call." I said truthfully.

"Well I thought this was something that should be discussed in person." He said and I could king of see his point but at the same time the thought of having him and Nathan in the same room made my skin crawl. There's no way that Nathan can know what I've been doing until it's too late for him to do anything about it. I folded my arms across my chest and made a face that told him to go on. "They were positive." He looked at me in the eyes, "I'm your father though I'm sure you already knew that…." He added the last part on like it was an after thought.

"So….what happens now?" My arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they tightened around me.

"Well, I would like a chance to get to know you. And I know that Haley would as well." I was a little surprised about him mentioning his wife in the same sentence as wanting to get to know me, I thought she would be upset about it. I didn't think she would do so open minded.

"She does?"

"She does. How does dinner one night this week sound? You can bring Aiden and your husband." Just as he said that the front door opened and I heard Aiden shut the Tv off and scurry up to his bedroom. My eyes must have looked like large golf balls because Aaron's face began analyzing me. Nathan moved into the room like he was the best husband in the world.

"Who's this?" He had an easy going smile on his face as he moved over to my side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I couldn't stop myself from leaning away from him. Aaron opened his mouth to speak, if he found it odd that my husband was the same age, if not older then himself he didn't show it.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." I said before my new found father could say anything. "He came to ask about some burglaries in the neighborhood."

 **How do you think Aaron will react to what just happened? R &R thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron faltered for a second as he heard what Eliza said. The look she gave him was begging him to go along with what she said. He didn't understand why but at the same time knew exactly what was going on.

"Yes, there have been a….reports. I came to see if you or your wife had seen anything that might aid us with putting a stop to the incidents." He folded his hands in front of his body and waited until the other man responded. Nathan pulled her closer to himself and Aaron could tell that she was doing her best not to flinch away.

"Lizzy, why don't you make some snacks for our guest." He patted her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. She nodded, not questioning his orders before getting to work. "Why don't we go speak in my office." Nathan led Aaron to said room and Aaron was trying to think through how he was going to work this.

He sat down behind his desk and motioned for Aaron to take a seat across from him. He took a seat and started getting his story together.

"Sorry about that, I don't think this is something that should be spoken in front of my wife. She doesn't need to stress." Aaron nodded and glanced around the room. There were photos of Nathan in college, some of them were him with friends but that was it. He saw no photos of Eliza or Aiden, no evidence that they even existed or were a big part in his life.

"What did you say your name is again?"

"Nathan, Nathan Johnson." Aaron nodded.

"How long have you been married?" He questioned, deciding that he could get a little information while he was here.

"Almost five years." He said proudly though there was a sense of 'fakeness' that really unnerved Aaron. This man was well into his forties and Eliza was only twenty. Something was more then wrong with this picture.

"She's a little young."

"Age is just a number." He folded his hand on the desk and Aaron nodded, though it wasn't in agreement. Then he began asking about the 'safety' of his family and what he could do to better protect them and if Aaron hadn't seen Eliza's reaction to him he would have never guess that his man was anything but a stand up guy. Aaron pulled his story out of his mind and made sure to make sure that it sounded as real as he could on such short notice.

A few seconds after the questions began rolling they were interrupted by the sound of soft knocking at the door. Nathan's face faltered slightly and he called for her to come in. Eliza pushed the door open and she came in carrying a cheese and meat tray. Nathan's fake smile came back over his face and he stood up to help her.

"I hope you don't mind meat and cheese, it was the fastest thing we had." Eliza said quietly, she looked at Nathan and he nodded to her and she left the room. When she was gone he apologized to Aaron about her slowness in getting the food to them. He then went on to complain about her shortcomings and how disrespectful she was. The longer Aaron sat there the more he found it difficult to hold his composure. He was almost slightly released when his phone vibrated and when he glanced at it he realized that he had a case. But he was worried about leaving Eliza alone here with this man but he knew that he wouldn't be able to help her until he had proof to use against him and with Aaron here there wasn't any way that Nathan would do anything.

"I have to go. Thanks for your help, it's greatly appreciated." Aaron stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll let you out." Eliza was in the kitchen as they made their way out of the house. She gave Aaron a pleading look but there wasn't anything that he could do at this moment. Cases like this tend to be very tedious and difficult to work around. If things didn't go right then she could be killed or hurt beyond belief. Aaron nodded to her as he passed and she seemed to accept that.

"Thanks for the information." Nathan said as he shut and locked to the door behind him. He turned around slowly after he made sure the agent left. Eliza did her best to keep working on dinner, knowing that if she was doing something it might not be that bad. He moved into the kitchen with a very scary look on his face.

"What makes you think that you can just let anyone in this house?"

AARON 3RD POV

When he made it to the BAU the first thing he did after they were briefed on the case was to have Garcia pull every piece of information on his son-in-law. She was a little confused about his request but did as her boss told her to. Aaron had half the mind to put an agent on surveillance but he wasn't aloud to do that, not without a court order.

He was having a hard time thinking about the case when he wasn't sure whether or not Eliza was safe. He wanted to call her and make sure that she was fine but he was afraid that Nathan would do something if he realized what was really going on. All thorough out the case it was in the back of his mind and it wasn't until they were on their way back home that anyone confronted him about it.

"What's up with you?" Morgan sat down across from him as he flipped through the file that Garcia provided him. Aaron glanced up slightly and closed the file. He debated on whether or not he should tell the other agent the information that that had just been presented to him meat days before.

"Remember the young woman that you showed to my office last week?' Morgan nodded and leaned forward on the small table between him. "She's my daughter." There were a few seconds of surprised silence.

"What about Haley? I thought the two of you've been together since high school?"

"We took a small break in college. In that time I got involved with another women, Eliza's mother. I didn't know that she was pregnant when I broke things off with her." He explained.

"Have you told Haley?"

"Yes, she's handling it pretty well. She met Eliza when we went for the paternity test." Morgan nodded and thought about what all of that means. His thoughts went back to the woman he met in the elevator and her son.

"Well that explains why the girl, Eliza, was so jittery on the way to your office." Aaron nodded and reopened the file on Nathan. Morgan took notice. "Another case?" He leaned forward as if to get a better look at what it might be.

"It's a file on Eliza's husband." Morgan let out a laugh.

"Already playing the overprotective father?"

"He's 45." That erased the humor off his face.

"Are you serious?" Aaron nodded. "Her kid can't be any younger then four. Is her kid the kid of her husband?"

"Aiden is Nathan's son yes." He answered, "I think the reason she contacted me is to help her get out of her situation. From what Garcia could find on him," Aron nodded to the folder in his hands, "he's got a lot of money and friends….you should have seen the way she reacted when he got home. I went by to tell her the results of the DNA test in person and I got there just before Nathan got home. The look of horror on her face when she heard the front door open."

"Wait, so you're telling me that a 40 year old man married a 16 year old girl and got her pregnant? There is no way that that can be legal."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Her mother signed off on the marriage so it was legal but I don't think that she willingly put herself in the situation."

"You think he hits her?"

"I know he hits her."

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked after a few seconds.

"Well, now that I have his work schedule. I'm going to go over there while he isn't home and see if I can get her to tell me anything. Once I get her to tell me something I'll see what I can do about getting her a protective order." Aaron sighed, "not that it would help her unless she had a police officer near her 24/7."

"You think she'll talk?"

"Well, if she came to me for help in the first place then I think she will. But I can see her getting scared and backing out, especially if he didn't buy the story that she told him as to why I was there." He sighed. He was more then worried about going there the next day and seeing more injuries on her. The look on his way out alone was still burning a hole in his mind.

When the plain landed Aaron went home to his wife and baby and thought about the next day and how he was going to approach his other child.

ELIZA'S POV

I couldn't walk, not well at least. Every place on my body felt like I had been run over six times and pushed off a high ledge. I don't even know how I managed to get up and make him breakfast. He was more then angry with me for letting Aaron in.

The day after Aaron came I woke up on the floor in the kitchen, my clothes missing and glass shattered around me. I don't remember what happened that night and I don't want to. The bruise that had been healing on my face were replaced with cuts and even darker bruises. It felt like I had a few cracked ribs and even opening my mouth to breath felt like I was being stabbed in jaw and every time I moved I saw little black spots dancing around in my vision.

I was worried about what went on between Aaron and Nathan, more so because I haven't heard anything from Aaron since then. Aiden wasn't happy with how I looked, he wasn't talking all that much and I could tell that he was getting angry with Nathan. I was just hoping that he never tried coming out of his room while Nathan is home. I got to work on cleaning the already spotless house just to pass the time while Aiden watched tv. Nathan had removed my ability to leave the house and said that if he ever found out that I broke that rule then he would kill Aiden and force me to have another son to replace him and then he would do the same thing to the next baby.

Just as I switched the laundry I heard a knock at the front door. I debated on whether or not to answer it and decided not to. All I needed was for Nathan to somehow find out that I let someone else in while he wasn't home. I started folding the towels and tried to ignore the curiosity that wanted me to check who was behind the door. When I didn't answer the door whoever it was banged on it again. I heard the front door open and my eyes widened. I pushed the fabric into the basket and hurried to the hall with the front door where I found Aiden letting Aaron in.

"Aiden!" I pulled him away from the door, "do not answer the door." The pain that it took for me to say that almost made me pass out. He gave me a look that said that he knew he messed up but didn't say anything. I pushed him back into the living room and looked up at the man who had shut the door behind him and was now standing in my hall way. He seemed to be looking over my face and I could tell he wasn't happy with what he saw. "You can't be in here."

"Did Nathan tell you that?" He asked. I thought about how to answer.

"I think you should leave, sorry I bothered you but I think it is best if we don't have any contact." He shook his head and started leading me to the kitchen and I was a little put off that he was leading me around in my own home. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and slowly followed behind him.

"Eliza, I'm going to help you out of this. But the only way I'm going to be able to help you is if you tell me everything that's happened now and before." I shook my head.

"No, everything is fine-"

"That's not what your face is telling me." I licked my lips and didn't say anything, mostly because my face was really hurting. He moved over to touch the bruises on my face and I flinched away, pressing my arms tighter around chest. "Eliza did he threaten you to not let me in here." I just looked at him but that seemed to be answer enough. I could tell that he wasn't going to let it rest and considering that the whole reason I contacted him for this exact reason I decided that coming clean was the best thing to do. If I didn't take a chance than I will be stuck in this house for the rest of my life just waiting to be killed.

"He threatened to hurt Aiden." Aaron nodded, "he said I'm not allowed to leave the house or let anyone inside."

"Eliza, would you consider reporting him?" I felt my heart start beating twenty miles a minuet and my breathing sped up. I shook my head and my hands travel up to my neck were his fingertips had left marks.

"No, I-he, I wouldn't win. He- he had f-friends with the police and m-money."

"Eliza, I wont let them brush it under the rug." He assured but I didn't stop shaking my head.

"He has a lot of money…."

"Half of that money is yours." That kind of surprised me, I knew that when two people got married then everything got split down the middle but for some reason I never made that connection. Not that I really had the power to access without Nathan knowing and stopping me.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"Pack a bag, I wont let him do anything."

 **Here is the next chapter. At first I thought it was moving a little fast but Aaron isn't stupid and he wouldn't let her r anyone for that matter be in an unsafe house for any length of time if he could help them. R &&**


	5. Chapter 5

My fingers trembled as I shoved clothing into the bag. I couldn't stop thinking about how angry Nathan would be when he came to home to find both Aiden and I gone. My feet wobbled as I pushed them into my favorite black stilettos. Despite the fact that Nathan made me dress like this to somehow make me feel awful about about myself, I kind of like my wardrobe, not that I would ever admit it to him. I had a little bit of pride with how I could go through hell in his house and still manage to look at least somewhat okay. I took a deep breath and moved to the door with the fully packed bag in my hand, it was filled with as many dresses as I could fit, almost three quarters of the closet, and then I got a different bag for the shoes and underwear. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be without this stuff.

I went into the bathroom and packed the few things I needed from there and thought about covering the bruises on my face neck and arms. I took a deep breath and decided against it. I wasn't sure what covering them would do for me other than causing them to take longer to clear off. Aiden had already seen the damage and he's the only one I really feel a need to hide the marks from. I packed the make-up nonetheless and left the bathroom as well as the bedroom.

I was a little afraid of falling due to my nervousness but reminded myself that I would have to face my son within the next few minutes and I didn't want him to panic: looking like crap is one thing, but acting like it bothers me is a whole different thing. So as I moved down the hall to his bedroom, my wobble turned into a more confident walk. I was a little surprised that he wasn't in his room but figured that he was down stairs and started packing his bag. It took me about five minutes and I was heading back down to kitchen and saw Aiden speaking with Aaron in his exaggerated tone of excitement that he used with almost anyone he spoke to. I wasn't sure what they were talking about because the conversation quickly cut off when I made it into the room.

Something Aiden said made Aaron crack a smile. The sound of my shoes brought the attention to me and Aiden hopped off his stool and ran into my legs. I gave him his backpack and nodded to Aaron. I wasn't sure what he was going to have me do. I knew that the second I stepped into the police station that Nathan would get a phone-call and they would do anything they could to make me drop the charges, more then likely with threats to my son. I could see Nathan trying to make it look like I kidnapped Aiden and somehow try and come off as a number one father.

"Ready." I said softly and swung Aiden into my grasp who wrapped his arms around my neck instantly. Aaron led outside and walked up to his car. The thought of not having a car-seat for Aiden crossed my mind for a brief second before I decided that there were worse things that I have put him in danger with than riding in a car unbuckled. I didn't want to ask any questions with Aiden right here, he didn't need to worry about me or what might happen, he's way too young.

The whole ride was completely silent, neither of us talking. Aiden was playing with my hair and seemed to be plenty busy with that, far too busy to see that I was almost ready to cry in fear. This is the first time since I was about five or six that I felt like everything could be okay, the first time that I've seen a very dim light at the end of this long and hellish tunnel.

Aaron took me back to his house and I my heart begin to beat heavily in my chest as I thought about the possibility of his wife being home. She made me a little nervous in the sense that I was disrupting her family and I knew for a fact that that's exactly what I'm doing. I didn't really know how she felt about me and the situation but I'm sure that it wasn't a good feeling.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned as he turned the car off. My grip on my son tightened and I looked at the house with what I could only imagine was a "deer caught in headlights" expression.

"Haley doesn't bite." He assured and unlocked the doors to the car. When he got out he waited for me to follow after him at the hood of the car. I bite my bottom lip as I climbed out, carefully making sure not to drop Aiden and grab my bag as well, Aiden's was already around his back. I was a little impressed with myself that I got out without falling on my face or breaking my ankle.

"Mommy where are we?" Aiden asked in my ear. I gently shushed him and smoothed his hair down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Don't worry about it." Aaron led us inside and I quickly noticed that the house was very different then our own. It actually looked like people lived here, it wasn't something out a home improvement magazine like what Nathan made me compete with. Family photos hung on the wall and the strong but not over powering sent of Febreze gave it a homey smell. Aiden looked around excitedly and attempted to get out of my arms but I held him firmly in place.

"Aaron, I wasn't expectin-" his wife came around the corner and froze when she saw Aiden and I. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there. She had a hand towel in her left grip and pressed it tightly. "Oh my god, what happened to your face?" I flinched slightly at her tone and my arms tightened around Aiden again.

"Mommy! You're squishing me." The four year old complained and I loosened my hold.

"You can have a seat in the living room. Make yourself at home." He told me, pushing his arm out to the couches that were off to the left and then pulled Haley off down the hall. I noticed a few baby toys littering the floor and judging by them I guessed that their son was about eight or nine months old. I set Aiden down next to me and grabbed some of the fruit snacks that I packed for him and handed them to the four year old in my futile attempt to keep him quiet. I was kind of wondering what Aaron was telling her I also wanted to know how he expected this to go.

It didn't take very long for both of them to come back into the room. Haley looked like she felt sorry for me and I wasn't sure how that made me feel but it wasn't good. I looked to Aaron and waited for him to say something.

"Haley's going to watch Aiden while you and I go to the police station." I was shaking my head before he even finished his sentence.

"No, that's okay. He can stay with me." I nodded and pressed my hand against his neck.

"Eliza they're going to want you to go in detail about what happened, do you really want him there for that?" My teeth sunk into my lip and I shook my head again. What if Nathan comes here and I'm not here to protect him? I must have voice my concerns because Aaron answered.

"He doesn't know you contacted me and we will be back long before he even thinks of coming here." Haley moved to the couch and sat down.

"I was thinking him and I could play some games, maybe watch some cartoons?" Aiden perked up instantly and he gave me a pleading look. I took a deep breath and looked to Aaron who nodded.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's no trouble really, gotta get some practice for when Jack gets to be his age." She laughed and Aiden gave me his best puppy dog eyes and I felt myself folding.

"He'll be safe?"

"Yes." Aaron assured. I stood up and let Aiden move to Haley, waiting for her to fulfill her promise. Aaron pulled me out of the living room and we were suddenly back in the car. I let my hands fumble around with themselves as I thought over what I was going to have to tell the police. I thought about the questions they were going to ask and whether or not the answers were just going to be repeated to Nathan.

"What if Nathan somehow manages to get the charges dropped?" I asked, hearing the panic in my voice as I imagined Nathan punishing me for leaving and trying to get him arrested.

"I won't let that happen." He said it firmly and didn't leave me any room to argue with him. I sighed but couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to go very bad and I would end up right back in the situation I was in before. He pulled into the parking lot of the police station and my panic doubled. I got out of the car with him and he pulled me gently towards the door. This was all moving a lot faster than I thought it would. I thought that I was going to have to get to know Aaron a lot more before he stepped in like this. I guess this is just how people are in law enforcement, at least the ones that care about others.

When we went inside the station, I felt a serious change in the air. People were moving around quickly and none of them paid us any mind. Aaron led me past the front desk and into where all the officers were and we passed them as well. I wasn't sure where he was going until we came to door that read _Chief of Police._ He knocked a couple times and waited for a reply. I was getting more worked up by the second and didn't even hear the answer that came through the wooden door until Aaron opened it and nudged me inside.

"Agent Hotchner." The man greeted, standing up from his desk and shaking his hand. The little brown slip of wood read Chief of Police, Joey Donaldson. I stood there, not sure what to do with myself.

"Chief Donaldson." Aaron also said, reaching his hand out as well. It took him a second to see that I was there and my face must have shown that this was a serious meeting. Aaron gestured for me to sit down and I did. Aaron began to explain everything about who I was and why I was here. I kind of looked down and didn't really say anything though the whole explanation.

"Is that true Mrs. Johnson." I nodded, knowing that it was far to late to turn back now. "And you think that your husband has enough friends here to bury the charges?" I found myself nodding again and pulled my arms around myself.

"That's what he says." I glanced up to Aaron and looked to see what I was supposed to do next.

"We're going to have to photograph your injuries and you're going to have go into quite a bit of detail about what he's done." He said. "Do you think that you will be able to do that?" He asked tentatively. I thought about it but it didn't take me long to start nodding. He stood up and Aaron followed suit. "I'm going to have one of my best officers start the process and I will watch over your case from the beginning to end." Aaron said his thanks and I echoed his words. He walked us out of his office and to one of the desks who seated a women. She looked up as her boss stopped in front of her. "Take care of Mrs. Johnson please."

 **Here is the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the nice room. The officer, whose name I found out to be Susan, had left to get me a glass of water, leaving both Aaron and I to ourselves for a few seconds. The room had a small couch and another chair that Susan had already claimed. They had already photographed my injuries and I felt more uncomfortable then I thought I would have felt. Aaron had asked multiple times if I wanted him to leave while I did the interview and each time I responded with no. I wanted him here, I didn't want to have to tell this story twice and having him here to hear what I was going to say made me feel better in having more proof.

Aaron already requested that the officer send him everything she would be putting into the report. If it had my name on it, he wanted it in a file in his hands. All I could really think about was what Aiden was doing and if Nathan would find out where he is before we make it back to Aaron's house. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch, my shoulder pressing against Aaron's

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just don't want Nathan to anywhere near Aiden."

"He wont. I've already got the protection order pushed through. He can't be anywhere near you or Aiden without getting arrested."

"Those have to be served first though, right?" He nodded.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed but didn't push it. "I think after this I'm going to take you to the hospital and get your head checked, maybe get some x-rays of your abdomen, the bruises looked pretty rough." I really didn't want to go to the hospital but Aaron was doing a lot for me, him and his wife, and arguing with him about something as trivial getting checked out by a doctor seemed more then rude. I didn't have time to tell him anything before the officer came back into the room.

She handed me my water and sat down in her chair. She had a note pad in her hand as well as a pen. She looked between Aaron and I, "these questions are going to get pretty personal." I glanced at Aaron for a second and nodded to the woman.

"He can stay." I assured, wrapping my arms tighter around myself. She nodded and began.

"You said in the report that you got married when you were 15 and your son, Aiden was born when you were sixteen." I nodded. "Did Nathan abuse you sexually?" I was caught off guard that she would ask that question first. I bit into my lip. I looked to Aaron and my foot started tapping against the floor.

"He did, yes." I took a deep breath. Aaron sat up a little bit straighter next to me but I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to look at him. I moved slightly away from Aaron and waited for the next question.

"Has he done anything within the last three days that might have left DNA?"

"What do you mean?" The officer was about to answer but Aaron spoke before her.

"Has he raped you?" I flinched at the words my head snapped to look at him. I couldn't answer, I didn't want to answer. "Eliza….if he has then we can put him in jail for a lot longer." He said it a lost softer, like he just remembered who he was talking to.

"Last night." I said it quietly, I didn't even know if either one of them heard me until I felt Aaron pat onto my shoulder. The sudden contact made me jump about a foot into the air.

"Would you like to stop for today?" Susan asked softly. "We can continue whenever you're ready." I shook my head.

"I want it over with." She nodded and I looked to the ground in front of me. Aaron didn't take his arm away and after a few seconds it wasn't that bad. He was different then Nathan, not as forceful and fake.

"Tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay."

"When did the abuse start?" She went back to writing in her notebook and thought about how to answer.

"The night we got married. He didn't even speak to me the first month. It was just about what he wanted. My mother never called me and when I tired calling her, her number had been disconnected. I didn't know until later that he paid her off. She never cared about what happened to me." I wasn't sure why I was explaining this but I couldn't stop. "….he caught me taking the morning after pill one morning, I couldn't think of bringing a baby into that mess and he got really….angry….then Aiden was born. After that things got better. He stopped hitting me while I had to constantly go to the doctor's but the second that got cleared things went right back to the way he was before." It was getting harder to talk and I really wanted to leave.

"Did he ever hit your son?"

"No, I never gave him a chance." I shook my head quickly, "I never took Aiden out of his room when Nathan was home." I explained. "Nathan didn't care about Aiden as long as I did as I was told. He pretended that he didn't even exist unless he wanted to hurt me." I looked at the ground harder. "He never let me do anything that I wanted to do. Aiden was the only exception because he knows that having him in that house hurts me." I pressed my palms together tightly and took a shuttering breath.

"You said earlier that he paid your mother?"

"Yes."

"You didn't marry him willingly?" She asked and I could tell by the sound of her voice that it was an important question.

"My mother told me that if I didn't, I would be worthless."

"She forced you to marry him?" Aaron's hand tightened around my shoulder and I looked to him. I couldn't tell what my face looked like but he seemed to clam down. "Eliza, that's more than illegal." His voice was strained.

"I think we've gotten enough for now." Susan said, closing the notepad. "I will arrest Nathan and get the process started. I suggest that you get a lawyer-"

"That's already taken care of." Aaron butted in. "Thank you for your time. And please, if you could give the Chef a copy of the report and pictures. He will send them to me. And I expect you not to repeat or discuss the matters of this case with anyone but your boss." She nodded and Aaron led me from the room. He had his hand pressed against my lower back as we left. When we got back in the car he didn't say anything and I didn't realize I was crying until I caught a glimpse of myself in the side mirror. Aaron didn't say anything until we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Would you be willing to do a rape kit?"

"A what?"

"Its documents the proof of rape." He said slowly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He was watching me while waiting for an answer. "If you do then we have a better chance of putting him away for longer." I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"There going to make me take my clothes off aren't they?" He nodded, "but I'll be done after that? Right?"

"That's it." The doctor said, ripping the last bag close. She didn't have to tell me twice before I was off the bed, switching out of the gown into my dress. I was more then ready to get out of there. The other doctors cleared me with a minor concussion and bruised ribs. Aaron had assured me that I didn't have to do this but I've already gone this far. So if I was going to lock him up, I wanted to make sure that it was for as long as I could make it.

Slipping back into my shoes almost made me feel better, like I could handle what was going on. I left the room without turning back and found Aaron sitting on a bench outside the door. He stood up when he saw me but I passed him and continued on though the hospital. It didn't take him 15 seconds to catch up.

"Eliza-"

"I want to see my son." Any thought of me being strong and being able to handle it drained out of my mind at the sound of my voice. Aaron nodded and we were leaving the hospital. I didn't say anything the rest of ride back to Aaron's. I didn't trust my voice.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed." He told me, as he pulled into his driveway. "You have had a very….long day."

"I'm fine." I gave him my most convincing smile. It was the same smile that I gave my son whenever I had to tuck him after a particularly bad beating. "Thank you for doing this for me." I got out of the car and smoothed the dress down around my thigh and shut the door behind me. I wasn't even two steps away from the car before the front door flew open Aiden burst through the door. He literately jumped into my arms. I had to brace my foot back so he didn't send me to the pavement.

"I thought you were never coming back!" He exclaimed. Locking his arms around me neck. It was just then that I realized that this was the first time I left him alone for nearly the whole day. I could see where that might have scared him.

"Why would you think that?" He leaned back and looked at me. He frowned.

"Why are you crying?" He ran his fingers across my face underneath my eyes. Aaron came up behind us and I looked up at him. Despite the fact that I was in five inch heels I only came up to his neck. I adjusted the child so he sat on my hip and followed Aaron inside. Haley was standing in the doorway. I could tell that Aiden just running outside like he had frightened her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Aiden as I walked inside. "I know you were good." He nodded into my neck and tightened his grip around me.

"Your son is adorable." Haley told me once I made it inside. I watched as Aaron took his shoes off by the door as well as the pile of shoes that had been left there. I kicked my shoes off and set them neatly. "Thank you." She added, gesturing to my shoes.

"No, thank you."

"We have a spare room, it's next to the nursery but-" Haley said.

"Don't worry about me. Please, you're doing far more for me then you should be." I said. As time passed all I could think about was the fact that Nathan for sure knew that I was gone. He had to. I couldn't help but be horrified at the thought of his shoving the front door open and dragging me back to the hell hole of a house we lived in.

Aiden passed out against my chest. It was the first time in months that I've been able to lay down with him. Aaron had been asking me questions, not just about the abuse but about me. I can't remember a time when someone just wanted to know about me, what I liked or didn't like. I had forgotten what it was like to talk to someone who wasn't trying to find ways to make my life more like hell.

"Eliza, I have to go to work tomorrow." Aaron said after a few minuets. I hadn't thought about that. So far he's the only person I trust that will keep Nathan away and just thinking about him not being here to do that made me start to panic. "You can either come with me or you can stay here with Haley. I don't think that Nathan will know where to look for you, and I also don't think that he will bother you. If he does that makes him look very guilty."

"I don't want to bother anyone..."

"You're not bothering anyone." He assured, "you of all people shouldn't be worried about bothering anyone." I bit my lip and didn't say anything. "You would probably get board sitting at in my office all day."

"I'll stay here then. You're busy at work." I said. "I think it's time for me to go to bed."

"Want me to carry him?" He gestured to Aiden.

"No, it's okay. I've got him. Thank you for letting me stay here." Aiden wasn't hard to carry. When I made it into the bedroom I tucked Aiden in first before I changed into pajamas and climbed in next to him.

"So her mother just sold her?" Haley asked angrily as she moved the decorative pillows from the top of the bed. "Her 15 year old daughter to a 40 year old man." She shook her head and climbed inside the bed.

"That's what Eliza said and I don't see a reason for her to lie." Aaron was also quiet angry about what he had heard from his daughter earlier that day. "Tomorrow I'm going to contact her mother and see what she has to say about what happened. I already got the protection order against Nathan and Oscar will be taking her case."

"Why don't you take it?"

"Because, I'm to close. Too emotionally invested. I want to make sure that what ever happens gets pushed though by someone with a cool head and an objective standpoint." He explained. "Is it okay if she stays with you tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Aaron you didn't cheat on me and I'm not going to be mean or resentful to her. She's had more then enough problems in her life. In fact I would like to get to know her better." Aaron smirked and leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks for being understanding."

"Everything will be fine, now tell me, how does it feel to be a grandfather?"

 **Tell me, do you think Nathan will go after Eliza and Aiden? Let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't uploaded in awhile and I will be soon. My dog who I've since I was three recently died. Thanks for your patience and hopefully I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you and have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Aiden was no where to be found, I began to panic and quickly sat up in bed. I tossed the covers off and stood quickly. The nightgown came down to mid-thigh, much like all of my other dresses, and I left the room. I heard voices coming from the other room so I followed them. I ended up in the kitchen. Aiden was sitting at a dining room table next to a high-chair which held a little baby boy. Aiden was happily eating pancakes, syrup all over his face. I moved towards him, my hand smoothing down his hair. I let out a slow breath of relief leaving my lips. My entrance caught that attention of both Aaron and Haley. Aaron was sitting next to the high-chair, Haley standing by the stove.

"Did we wake you?" Aaron questioned.

"No, I'm normally up….a lot earlier." I looked down at Aiden who was beaming up at me.

"Mommy, these are almost as good as yours!" He exclaimed, pushing his forkful to me so I could taste it. I shook my head at him.

"You eat it." I told him softly. He frowned but did as I said. After I calmed myself down I went back into the bedroom and got dressed. I covered the remaining bruises with the makeup that I had brought and then went back out into the kitchen. "Thanks for making him breakfast." I said as I sat down almost awkwardly. Aiden turned towards me completely and climbed from his chair into my lap. He seemed to be a lot more excited then he did most mornings and I was slightly taken aback.

"It's nothing." Haley said, setting a plate down in front of myself. I was more then shocked and I must have looked confused because Haley froze. "Everything okay." I regained myself.

"Yeah, thanks." I began eating but I wasn't really tasting anything. I was too worried about the impending legal battle that had been set in motion as of yesterday. Aaron was watching me from the corner of his eye as he fed Jack. He was already dressed and ready to go to work. Aiden had already finished his food and he was eyeing mine like a hawk. Aaron and Haley were talking about something along the lines of what was going to happen if he had to leave for a case.

"You okay with that Eliza?" Aaron's voice made me jump nearly out of my seat.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I was asking if you would be okay if I had to leave for a case."

"Of course." It was a lie but a good one.

"What's a case?" Aiden pipped up. He was looking at me for an answer and I wasn't sure how to explain it to him. I wasn't even sure about the details of what Aaron really did. I would've probably known more had I not been taken out of school in the 9th grade.

"It's where I have to solve a mystery." Aaron answered for me. Aiden's attention moved to him and I went back to eating. It would be rude not to finish. Aiden asked a bunch more questions and I couldn't tell if Aaron was annoyed or enjoying the verbal attack. Haley sat down next to me with her own plate of food. After about five minuets I decided to calm Aiden down.

"That's enough." I pulled him back slightly and he l ooked up at me with confusion. He didn't ask any questions though. It was quiet after that and I didn't want to, or know how to break the silence. It wasn't ten minuets later that Aaron excused himself to go and get ready for work, leaving both Haley and I alone with the children. I wasn't sure how to act around her, considering that I kind of barged into her life and was more then likely disrupting her marriage. Part of me wishes that I didn't bug Aaron but I had to do what was best for me son. I do not want my son to grow up, spending most of his time hiding in his bedroom. That's not the life for a child and I'll be damned if I let it happen for any longer. I should have run the second I found out that I was pregnant. I should have done something other than take it.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked softly. Her voiced caused me to jump slightly, I had been to lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was- I was just thinking." I gave her a tight smile.

"You know, you don't have to walk on eggshells." She said, "you have every right to know your father and you should have been in our life 20 years ago." She took a large bite of her food and washed It down with a sip of orange juice. I didn't say anything. Aiden was looking back and forth between either on of us. I could tell that he knew something was off with me. Jack ended up saving me by crying so she had to get up and tend to him.

Aaron came back into the room wearing what looked to be the same suit that he wore the day I met him. He kissed Haley on the cheek. I could hear him say goodbye to her. Aiden was watching the people move around the room like he was trying to understand something and it just wasn't making sense.

"If you need anything, you have my number." I nodded and he patted my shoulder. I waited until I heard the front door shut before standing up. I set Aiden down where I was sitting and picked up our plates.

"Mommy?" Aiden asked as I covered up the bruises. He was standing on the other side of the doorway of the bathroom. I left the door open so he could talk to me at the same time. "Are we going back home?"

"Do you want to go home?" I asked him carefully as I finished up. I put the lid on the bottle of concealer and put the rest of the makeup away. The tools took up most of the counter space and as I pushed each of them into the large case I began to wonder why I brought them all with me. Why I felt the need to do a full face of complicated makeup escaped me.

"No." He said it simply, holding his hands up for me to pick him up as I came out of the small room. I did as he asked. "I just want my toys." He explained. I laughed but not because it was funny. It was more in relief. I wasn't sure what I would have thought about doing if he wanted to.

"I see what I can do about getting some of them for you." He nodded before pressing his head into my shoulder. I thought about how loving and cuddly my boy was. When I put my makeup back in bag that I brought here with me I moved back out into the living room.

Haley was playing with Jack on the floor. She was moving bright little toys just out of the baby's reach so he would crawl. I watched for a few seconds before sinking onto the couch quietly. Aiden was watching them with a look of confusion. Jack seemed to fascinate him on a very large level. He hasn't seen very many babies, they were more then likely something that he wasn't sure how to act around.

He's played with other kids at parks and it didn't seem like he had any issues with making friends, not like I had been worried about when he was born. Nathan didn't allow me to have any friends so I never had a chance to get on the good side of any of the other moms. So while all the other toddlers were having play-dates and making life long friendships, I was locked inside a house with a man whose only goal in life was to make me cry.

While I was off in my thoughts, Haley had noticed our company. She came up and sat on the couch next to me. "I was thinking we could go to the park." She started, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Figured we could get some of the energy out of him." He nodded her head to the boy, bouncing in my lap.

"That sounds like a good idea." I nodded.

"Just give me ten minutes and we'll be out the door." I nodded and told her not to rush. Aiden was happy at the naming of the park and ran to get his shoes on. I let him even though I knew they would come out on the wrong foot. I would have followed after him to get my own shoes but Jack was still on the floor. One very situation involving Aiden and the lid to a salt shaker taught me to never leave a baby on their own. Haley came back and scooped him up. Aiden came running back out and slammed into my lap.

"Mommy, my shoes feel weird."

 **Hey guys. So it has been a long time since I uploaded for this story and I've fallen a little out of swing. I know this chapter is a little underwhelming and a bit of a filler but it will pick back up next time. Thanks for being understanding and waiting. I will be continuing this story and tell me what you think. Again thanks.**


End file.
